


Cross Your Heart And Make It Bleed

by rufferto



Series: Werewolf and Hunter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale and Chris Argent, Derek Hale and Scott McCall, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg King elements, Petopher Appreciation Week, Scott Mccall and Chris Argent, St Andrews Cross Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris was drunk one night and confessed to Peter what he really wanted. Peter moved mountains to get it for him. What he wanted was a night where three powerful werewolves knotted him to escape the pain of the past. A night on St Andrews Cross. OR: The one in which Chris learns a bit more about werewolves than he bargained for and he is too old for their shit.NOTE: I really mean it, three werewolves and Chris. Just not all at once.:)





	

_“And this is not my face  
And this is not my life  
And there is not a single thing here  
I can recognize  
This is all a dream  
And none of you are real”  
“Head Down” - Nine Inch Nails _ _  
  
_

The loft was empty except for Peter, Chris, Derek and Scott. If anyone else came by tonight, Peter would gut them.

Chris gazed at the Wolf and could scarcely believe it was actually happening. Peter had really come through.  
  
One of Peter’s arms draped over his shoulder. “You sure you want this?” He stroked Chris’ beard with a smug look. His smile was possessive as he looked in the hunter’s lust filled eyes. “It’s going to hurt, a lot.”  
  
“I want it,” Chris panted. He didn’t care at this point what he looked or sounded like.  
  
“He’s the Alpha.” Peter traced little circles up and down Chris’ neck.  
_  
_ “I want it,” Chris repeated.  
  
Peter locked the chain that held his right wrist to the St Andrews Cross they’d set up in the loft. Chris was facing it, facing Peter. His legs and other arm were already secured. He was naked and Peter had just finished prepping him. He didn’t want to think about anything, so he cleared his mind. It was going to hurt but it was also going to be fucking amazing. He knew. Somehow  he’d pay Peter back for arranging everything to the satisfaction of his request. He owed Peter Hale. The idea of that made him somewhat queasy. But at the same time, he didn’t care. He bit his lip and stared at Peter’s lips. Those lips? They would distract him from any pain.  
  
Scott came up behind him. It had taken a bit of convincing for the eighteen year old to feel comfortable with doing this but Peter had prevailed. Both of Scott’s hands were on his hips. The Alpha was nervous, he could tell.  
  
Peter draped his other arm over Chris’ other shoulder and whispered gently in his ear. He wasn’t sure if the words were for him or for Scott. “It will be so good for you, you’ll be amazing like this. Just let go. No more grief, Christopher.” He stroked Chris’ cheek as his fingers played with his beard and traced his lips.  Scott looked up nervously at Peter who gave the Alpha an encouraging nod, “He’s okay.”  
  
Scott grunted, “Tell me if I’m hurting you.”  
  
Peter scoffed, “That’s the point, Scott. He wants you to hurt him.”  
  
Scott snarled, pushed himself up against Chris and slid his cock into the hunter’s lube slicked hole. The Alpha gasped and shuddered at the feeling. “Oh...fuck…” He bleated.

Derek watched, impassively.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? His hole is begging for you, Scott.” Peter held the Alpha’s gaze. “I bet you haven’t ever had anything this tight. Now… move.”  
  
“Please…” Chris whimpered. He closed his eyes and Peter tutted.  
  
“None of that, I want your eyes open, Christopher. Focus on me.”  
  
Scott’s face was intense in his determination to make it good for Chris. Clearly, the boy had never done anything like this before. He started to move as instructed. The cross was tilted slightly so that they had better access and Chris writhed.  
  
Chris tugged against the bonds and cried out. His cock and balls were in a cage and ring, trapped between his body and the cross. There was friction, but it wouldn’t provide him with relief.  
  
Peter’s nails dragged along Chris’ shoulders, human nails. Chris hissed and whined. He looked towards Derek and gave his nephew a chuckle. Derek was hard and focused on Scott. Well, wasn’t that interesting?  
  
Scott’s hands dug into Chris and forced him to stop writhing. “Fuck…” Scott was clearly unable to articulate himself at this point. Instead, he kept thrusting into Chris, deeper and deeper.  
  
Chris whimpered and sought Peter’s eyes. It would be the first time this would ever happen to him. Peter soothed him gently and kissed his forehead. While Scott pumped into him, Peter trailed his fingers up Chris’ shaking arm and stretched his arm parallel to Chris along the cross. He gripped Chris’ hand to keep him steady.  
  
“I’m here, Christopher.” Peter told him softly. “Right here where I’ve always been.”  
  
“Not always,” Chris gave him an accusatory look.  
  
“Come on, baby, you’re doing great. Tell the Alpha how much you’re loving this.” Peter soothed, ignoring his look.  
  
“Scott…” Chris panted, “please. More.”  
  
Scott had no clue what to say, so he just babbled a bit.  “Mr Argent… um… Chris. Fuck...You sure?”    
  
Peter found it amusing that the boy cast a glance over at Derek who was frowning. Then again, that was Derek’s normal expression.  
  
Scott began to move in earnest now and concentrate hard. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Chris’ shoulder, resisting the urge to bite into him. They weren’t allowed to do that, Chris was Peter’s.  
  
Peter did the same with his other hand, dragging it up until his arm was parallel with Chris and positioning his body right up against the cross. He gripped both of Chris’ hands and gazed at the hunter. “Eyes on me. Do you want to know what I thought when you finally told me what you really wanted?”  
  
Chris’ eyes rested on Peter. Scott had found his prostrate and he was moving faster inside him, deeper...harder. All the things leading up to what he couldn’t wait for.  
  
“I thought _finally_ ,” Peter crooned. “Finally he’s accepted it. You’re more wolf than human, Chris, you always have been. You’re one of us.”  
  
Chris was too far gone at the moment to argue. Scott’s cock was so deep inside him and Peter’s voice was keeping him focused. His hands were held tight against the cross .. and something happened. Scott was impossibly deep.  
  
Scott began to growl and shudder and his eyes glowed red as they locked with Peter’s. He dipped his head down and licked the back of Chris’ neck from the base to his ear. It wasn’t anything more than an act of dominance. Peter was free to challenge him, but he was the Alpha. If he wanted to lick Chris, he would.    
  
Peter snarled at him but he didn’t lash out. He just tightened his hold on Chris.  
  
Chris hadn’t known what to expect. The pressure inside him was growing. His hole ached and fuck...Scott was getting bigger. Chris howled as pain shot through him, he was stretching out around Scott’s cock. Bigger...and bigger. “Peter…” Chris.  
  
Peter crushed his lips against Chris.  
  
Scott kept growing and locked himself inside. Then he began to move again relentlessly with feral growls.  
  
Chris was dizzy and unprepared for the assault. He hadn’t known it was going to be like this. It was fucking amazing. Whatever problems … pain…grief... anything else… it was gone. All the mattered was Peter’s tongue thrusting down his throat and Scott’s knot swelled in his ass. He wished could stay like this forever. No one told him how long the knot would last. Hours...minutes? Peter stayed there with him. He soothed him and stroked his hair and kissed him...all the while telling him how good he’s being. His ass was sore now, his hole stretched impossibly wide and Scott rested against his shoulder trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t moving anymore but his knot was still buried. All the attention to his prostate..his balls were so tight he thought he was going to explode. But he wasn’t allowed to come. Not yet. He whined and whimpered at Peter. Peter shushed him and kissed him softly.

Then Derek came up behind Scott and petted his head gently. A small gesture that seemed to sooth the Alpha. His face remained completely impassive and he didn’t attempt anything else, or say a word.

Scott moved again with the encouragement from Derek and howled his pleasure. He filled Chris with warmth...so much of it. It poured down Chris’ legs and slicked him completely, but the Alpha didn’t stop. His knot stayed within Chris for at least thirty minutes, maybe more. Who knows. Finally the pressure relaxed in his ass and Scott sagged against him, exhausted.  
  
Derek helped Scott away from Chris and took care of the Alpha while Peter came around to Chris’ back and dropped to his knees.  
  
“What are you doing?” Chris gasped out.  
  
“Cleaning you up for Derek.” Peter chuckled.  
  
“Peter…” Chris moaned as he felt Peter’s hands run down his thighs.  
  
“You feel good, Christopher? Was that what you wanted?” Peter lapped at Chris’ skin.  
  
“Not all… more.” Chris tried to reign in his breath.  
  
Peter worked his way up Chris’ legs, slowly licking away Scott from the hunter. His hunter. “Gotta give you a few minutes. Derek, liquor. Chris needs some.”  He reminded the Alpha’s eventual boyfriend that the evening was not about Scott but about the man who had saved the lot of them many times over the years. He went against his own kind. Killed his own father.  Peter’s tongue kept going.  
  
Chris trembled and lifted his eyes at Derek. He looked up and down the man’s body, swallowed. He was the best built out of the three of them, and he would take the least mercy on Chris. Derek tilted Chris’ chin back and helped him drink right from the bottle, eyes boring into the hunter’s. Scott was curled up in Derek’s bed wrapped in a blanket and passed out.  
  
Derek took a long leisurely look at Chris. “You‘re strong for a human.” Derek commented. It was a compliment not an observation. “You’ve turned your body into a weapon.” He reached out and laid a hand on Chris’ shoulder muscle. “It’s very impressive.” He nodded grudgingly as he traced Chris’ arm.  
  
Peter’s reaction was instant. He jumped up and growled, baring his teeth. He snarled at Derek who snarled right back. There wasn’t supposed to be any touching. He’d let the Alpha get away with it but he’d be damned if he’d let Derek.

Derek chuckled at his uncle’s fury. “I’m not here to take away your boyfriend, Peter. You know what he wanted just as well as we do.”  
  
Peter didn’t deign to respond, he simply went back to what he was doing.  
  
Chris wished he could see Peter’s face, it must amazing if Derek’s expression was anything to go by. “Peter?” He tried to crane his neck over his shoulder but the wolf was on his knees again. And Peter’s tongue ruthlessly plunged into his ass.

Chris cried out… He was already slick with Scott’s assault on his hole but the sensation of it… he whimpered. Derek held his eyes with a hard look and Chris wondered for a awful moment if he was contemplating a kiss just to mess with his uncle. Or something else. In his position Chris wouldn’t be able to stop him. He shook his head at Derek, “Don’t…”  He knew that Peter hated what they were doing. He knew the amount of effort it took to even get Peter to talk about it and the months until he’d finally given in. “Don’t fight with him.”

Derek glanced over at Scott, then back at Chris. He reached up and Chris jerked his head away but Derek only rested a hand behind Chris’ neck. “How hard do you need it? Scott didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
As if he could think with what Peter was doing down there. Chris own’ cock wept for attention. He wasn’t gone far enough to hear the words behind Derek’s words.  
  
_Scott didn’t want to hurt you, but I certainly don’t mind doing so.  
_  
Chris exhaled, sucked in his breath again and clawed against the cross when Peter’s tongue hit his prostrate. “Don’t hold back.” He rasped at Derek.  
  
Derek nodded solemnly. He watched as his uncle finally rose up. He knew Peter and he knew how hard it was for him to let something like this happen. “You must really love him,” Derek smirked.

Peter just made a face as if he was giving a non verbal: _Thank you, Captain Obvious_ … and wiped Scott’s cum off his lips. He gave Derek a smug look because he had tasted that before Derek did and there was no going back now. Small victories, he’d take them.  He took the bottle of Burbon from Derek’s hands and moved back around to his earlier position of mostly passive dominance. “He’s clean.”  Peter’s eyes danced with dark humor as Derek glared. With a fluid, lazy smile he draped an arm over Chris’ shoulder.  “Derek’s the biggest dick.” he quipped. Mostly true, that was, both literally and figuratively.  
  
Derek ignored his uncle and got up behind Chris. “If it's too much, you have to say something, a safe word.”

“Blue.” Chris told him, catching his breath.  
  
“Jesus,” Derek swore under his breath as Peter’s eyes glowed and he smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
  
The scents in the room were overwhelming and both wolves were having a great deal of trouble controlling themselves. Especially since the scent of their Alpha was on Chris. Peter soothed Chris gently because he knew the man was teetering on the brink. His cock was full and needed release. Peter reached down and fondled him over the cage. He could feel Chris’ precum seeping out and couldn’t wait until it was time for him to finally knot Chris. In their relationship, it had only ever been the other way around. He’d been absolutely stunned when he heard what Chris wanted.  
  
“Easy, baby.” Peter crooned, “you’re doing so well, Christopher. So well.”  
  
Chris lost all ability to think when Derek breached him in one swift slide. His cock twitched and begged for absolution but Derek was anything but gentle.  
  
Peter found himself a little bit worried. Chris looked close to passing out from the strain. His arms were as slack as they could be on the cross. “Chris?” He cradled his head gently and rubbed at his cheek. “Christopher?”  
  
Derek didn’t slow down, he kept up his ruthless pace.  
  
Chris opened his eyes, and shook his head. “Good. So fucking good…”  He assured Peter, trying to placate the obvious concern.  
  
Peter didn’t think it was good. He didn’t like it at all. Derek had buried his head against Chris’ neck much like Scott but his hands weren’t idle. His hands were currently annoying Peter so much he wanted to rip them off.  
  
Most of it was reflex. Derek was a very sensual man. He was a reactor and he threw his whole self in. They were all over Chris, exploring his muscles, digging into his skin. He was brutal and hard but he didn’t think only of himself. Peter knew he was trying to make it good for Chris as well and that meant something but this. His hands were scraping at Chris’ abs, leaving red marks.

“Didn’t think… you cared so much.” Chris’ smile was fleeting because all he could feel was the cock currently pumping into him.

Peter eyed him.  It was a thing with them, they didn’t admit to feelings they knew were there. It had always been Peter on the receiving end. Until now.  The revelation nearly caused Peter to end their association. Theirs wasn’t a relationship in the traditional sense. Granted, the kids referred to Chris as Peter’s boyfriend. Chris was anything but that. He was more than that.  Much, much more than that and Peter was not going to lose it. In fact, he’d kill to keep it.  
  
“I do love you, you know.” Peter told Chris with a firm little smile.  
  
Chris stared at him and laughed weakly. “You decide to…” he gasped and shuddered as Derek worked his abused prostrate, he could barely get out any coherent words. “Tell me …. _Now_? “Agghhh!” He screamed because Derek, just then...locked in and swelled. Chris swore and trembled. “Fuck…”  
  
Peter gave him a look of concern. “Are you alright?”  
  
There was no point talking to Derek, Derek had plastered himself onto Chris and his face was buried into Chris’ neck. His breath was coming out in short gasps and he rubbed his nose in Chris’ hair and growled low.  
  
“Nnnnghh…” Chris babbled incoherently even as he nodded.  He gave Peter a wild look and screamed again.  “Jesus…”  
  
Peter smelled blood and that nearly sent -him- over the edge. Derek had bitten Chris or scratched him or something. “You …” He snarled and gripped the cross as he fought the urge to break Chris out of it.  
  
“No… it’s fine.” Chris shook his head quickly, forcing words out of his brain.  “Peter...Peter … look at me.”  
  
Derek wasn’t moving his head up to even meet Peter’s challenge. Clearly he didn’t do this very often, or possibly at all.  
  
Peter kept his eyes focused on Chris as he pulled himself together. It was so fucking difficult. This was probably the hardest thing he’d ever had to do, let other people touch Chris and open himself up to hurt. Until now, their relationship had largely been separate from the pack. He had enjoyed Chris’ company and kept it to himself. He didn’t talk about it, he wouldn’t let anyone talk about it and he wouldn’t take any shit for it. They had been through alot and deserved their privacy.  
  
Chris forcing himself to be coherent enough to manage Peter’s emotions was one of the things Peter loved about him. And this was _Chris’_ moment. He felt bad taking him away from that high. So he reigned himself in and let his lover enjoy it.  
  
He could rip up Derek later.  
  
Derek moved again and Peter wanted badly to grit his teeth, but he crooned and whispered softly into Chris ear, coaxing sweet sounds out of him. Derek tensed, then howled suddenly. Once again, warmth filled him and slicked his hole. Peter held his hands tight. They were almost bruising him they were so tight.  
  
Blessed pain wracked through him. Derek had swelled as much as he would. The pain took him somewhere else. It took him to a place where he hadn’t lost his daughter, or her mother. To a place where he could just exist… and float. While Derek continued to pound into him.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he’d passed out for but he was off the cross and cradled in Peter’s arms when he woke up. The pain was gone and he’d been cleaned up. He was pretty sure Peter had taken it from him. Everything still ached and his wrists and ankles felt raw. They’d been bandaged up. Peter gave him some water to drink and a reproachful look.  
  
“What happened?” Chris was surprised at his ability to speak. His voice was hoarse. They were no longer in the loft. It was Peter’s apartment, Peter’s bed. For a moment he thought he’d dreamed everything but the look on Peter’s face told him he hadn’t.  
  
“You passed out when Derek bit you.” Peter’s voice was stony. “You’ve been out for three hours. I brought you back here because Scott is sometimes the most useless alpha in existence when he’s worried and I wanted to rip Derek apart.”  
  
“Peter?” Chris reached out but Peter flinched away. He’d overestimated his ability to take three knottings right after the other. He laid a hand on Peter’s cheek, Peter twitched and muttered, then glared. “I feel great.” He offered the wolf a warm smile. He didn’t even remember coming but assumed he must have because his dick was no longer in a cage. “I really want you now.”  
  
“I’m not putting you back on that thing.” Peter growled.  
  
“That was actually more to keep you under control than me. To give you something to focus on and manage.” Chris stroked the wolf’s face tiredly. “I know it wasn’t easy for you.”  
  
Peter scoffed but he did lean into Chris’ hand. “You sure you don’t want to rest up for a couple of days?”  
  
Chris ran his hand down Peter’s chest and cupped his cock. He rubbed at it leisurely and watched the wolf’s lips transform from a sulky pout to a sinful expression as he bit his lower lip. “Yes,” he moved out of Peter’s arms to lie on his back and parted his legs.  
  
“Your ass is really red, Chris.” Peter told him bluntly as he tried to control the situation. “You’re just not feeling it because I took the pain away. You were bleeding after Derek.”  
  
But Chris wanted that moment back. That moment of feeling free, that moment when the pain turned into something glorious. He’d been flying so far above reality it was like floating in the clouds. “I don’t care. It’s _your_ knot I really want, Peter.” Chris told him. “Finish it.”  
  
Peter growled.  
  
“Just do it, Peter.” Chris grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard.  
  
It wasn’t fair.

Peter struggled with the insane urge to demand that Chris tell him what he feels. He’d already said so. “I meant what I said!” Peter got up and knelt on the bed between Chris’ legs. “Turn over, it’ll hurt too much this way.”  
  
“I want to feel it, Peter.” Chris shook his head, “and I want to see you.”  
  
“Why?” Peter swiped the lube from the dresser. “Didn’t seem to mind earlier when Derek and Scott knotted you and filled you up.” He gave a nasty little petulant smile.

“You _know_ why…” Chris gave him a confused look.  
  
“Maybe I don’t?” Peter reached under with a lube slick finger and breached Chris’ sore hole with a grunt and arched down to kiss his neck.

Chris squirmed slightly. He’d apparently underestimated exactly how painful this was going to be. He played with Peter’s hair still,  encouraging him to keep going. How could Peter not know how  he felt, after all this time?  The wolf kept pushing fingers into him but it wouldn’t matter. It wasn’t going to help make it hurt less. “Just do it,” Chris said sharply. “Come on, Peter, I want to feel _you_ . I want your dick in me. I want you to lock inside me as long as possible. Fill me, Peter, as if you were making pups. I don’t want you to just knot me like Scott and Derek did. I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for weeks.”

Peter’s breath hitched and a low whine escaped his throat. He trembled with need causing the bed to vibrate slightly. When Chris started talking during sex he lost himself in it. His voice was low and seductive. It made Peter feel warm and needed and that’s usually when he agreed to just about anything Chris wanted.  
  
Chris traced his fingers over Peter’s lips and jaw and scratched lightly at his ear. “If I could carry your pups, I would.”  
  
Raw instinct took over after that. Peter growled low in the bottom of his throat and drew out his fingers. He’d already slicked his cock and the idea of Chris bearing his children just … did something to him. He positioned himself and let Chris grab hold of his shoulders as he braced himself on the bed. With one violent shove, he filled Chris to the hilt.  

The cry that followed was music to his ears and only fueled a sudden urgent need he had to erase Derek and Scott from his mate forever. Chris wrapped his legs around Peter and kissed him hard. “I want you to partially shift and fucking break the goddamn bed, Peter.”  
  
“I might hurt you…” Peter shook his head.  
  
“You won’t.” Chris brushed his knuckles against Peter’s cheeks. “Let me see you.”  
  
“It makes me look like a monster.” Peter shook his head.  
  
“Not to me.”  
  
Peter leaned into Chris’ hand and shifted, teeth and all.  
  
Chris smiled. “Now you can fill me like you were meant to.” He stroked Peter’s cheek and brought his hands down to his lips. Peter opened his mouth and gently sucked on the tip of Chris’ fingers, pupils blown with lust and bright, bright blue. He traced Peter’s wolfish face and gazed at him.

Peter took one wrist and another and pinned Chris down on the bed. He began moving slowly and deliberately. He kept just enough pressure on Chris’ wrists to stop him from doing anything but not enough to actually hurt him. “If I let go, just hold on to something.”

Derek and Scott, they had taken Chris while still in human form. This was different. Peter felt the wolf-side taking over, the side that was driven only by instinct and protection of its mate. The side that he was rarely able to control. The animal, the monster...the predator. The thing that Chris had nearly had to kill many years ago but also brought back. It was Chris that made him change. Chris that pulled him out of it. It was always Chris. Through the rage, Chris was the only person he could see, the only thing worth coming back for.  
  
Chris stopped talking and immediately gripped Peter’s biceps when the partially shifted wolf let go of his wrists and grabbed the top of the headboard. He heard cracking wood. The bed actually was giving way. “Peter… oh fuck…”  His world was fogging a bit around him. His own dick was already closing to coming, trapped and rubbing against Peter’s abs.

Peter howled as he drove into Chris, he could still smell traces of Scott and Derek under his enhanced senses in this form. He could feel the knot already building up.  
  
Chris felt the extra pressure against him...the force inside him. He felt the way Peter was doing everything he could to keep hitting him repeatedly against that already raw spot. The feeling...that pain...it took him back to the place where he didn’t have to feel, he didn’t have to remember.

There was more cracking, Peter had ripped the headboard in two. There was a roar and Chris felt pain on his shoulder. He didn’t care. Peter had locked inside him and was about to swell. He had already pushed Chris so far up the bed he was against the wall and splinters from the head board dug into his back.

Peter’s claws were now ripping at the the plaster on the walls as he valiantly tried to force himself not to grab Chris with them. “Chris….ughhh…” He screamed...roared again...and then it happened.  
  
Chris couldn’t feel anything other than euphoria. The knot was different than Derek and Scott’s. It felt tighter, more deliberate. He knew he was bleeding. His back, from the splinters of the ruined headboard. Down his legs from Peter’s relentless assault, and his shoulder from where Peter had sunk in his teeth. The bed was shuddered and threatened to break. It was a wooden sleigh bed and he could already hear the boards below snapping, and hinges bending.  Every time Peter ripped at the wall in an effort not to rip into Chris it sent him soaring up again. He didn’t hear anything, he was floating.  
  
Peter had swollen up inside him and spilled once already...and was impossibly swelling again. He was still hard, and still kept moving. There was a loud crash and the backboard was off it’s hinges. Chris had come himself at some point too and felt wrung dry, every feeling had just had been fucked out of him. Peter finally stopped swelling and Chris could hardly focus at all. He just lodged there and held onto Chris, shuddering. He weakly stroked at Peter’s face, running over the imperfections that made him a wolf. He looked like he was concentrating, like he was on a mission. His long teeth were gritted and blood matted against his lips. His eyes were intense and burning as brightly as a controlled fire.  
  
It felt so goddamned good, just trapped there with Peter’s knot inside him.  Both Derek and Scott had only come once inside him and waited until the knot came down.  Peter didn’t. He stayed inside and kept a steady rhythm. He noticed Chris’ expression and leaned down to kiss him. It was a little difficult with the teeth but they managed and that only spurred the wolf on. He kept moving.  
  
As for Peter he could smell blood. He knew Chris needed medical attention. He was almost there. Just once more.

 _If I could carry your pups, I would._  
  
Did Chris really not know? A small jolt of realization hit him, but it was too late to stop now. He’d half-shifted at Chris’ command.

When he came again...there was so much. It created almost a pool under them.  More than had come from Derek and Scott. The backboard fell off and the bed collapsed to the floor. They had no choice but to stay there like that until Peter’s knot came down. He licked at the wound on Chris’ shoulder, unable to speak as he shifted back into Human form. He buried himself against Chris and held him as tightly as he dared.  
  
“I didn’t mean...literally…” Chris managed to gasp out eventually and laugh weakly at the state of the bed.  
  
Peter ignored him and showed no signs of unlocking from within.  He did reach down with one hand in order to sop up some of his cum from the pool on the sheet under them.  Then he started to spread it on Chris, everywhere he could reach.  Chris was dazed from the whole experience and too weak to argue. He just let Peter paint him with his cum.  
  
Chris was sore and there were muscles he didn’t know he had that hurt….but that was the first night he’d had in years where he could embrace the pain and forget for a glorious little while. In the past, Victoria had always taken care of that for him. When he first started seeing Peter, it was him in the wolf, not the other way around. They fucked, that was all. It gradually worked itself up to something more. Tentative trust, but they never spent nights together.  
  
And Peter said yes to his request and set everything up for him. It had blown his mind. He had no idea still how he’d managed to convince Scott and Derek and honestly didn’t care. They’d done what he’d asked for and he felt great for the first time since his wife died.  
  
Chris had thought for a moment that Peter had fallen asleep about forty minutes later because once he’d finished painting, he’d snuggled up and closed his eyes. But no, the wolf started moving again. And God. That _Hurt_ . He closed his eyes and couldn’t help the pained whimper. Peter shushed him, crooned his name softly and petted Chris’ hair. It wasn’t long before yet more cum filled him and he trembled from the force of the last thrusts. This time the knot began to deflate. Peter pulled out finally and collapsed on his back. That broke another of the boards under them and he gave such an annoyed sound that Chris had to chuckle.  
  
“I liked this bed…” Peter grumbled. He took a few moments to collect himself and tried hard not to be overcome by all the smells and feelings that were trying to grip him by the throat.  
  
“I can…” Chris’ breathing wasn’t even remotely steady yet as he gazed at Peter fondly. “I can probably fix it.”  
  
There was more Peter wanted to hear and wanted to talk about but now was not the time. Not to mention the fact that there was no guarantee any breeding had actually occurred. These things didn’t always result in pregnancy. On the other hand, he’d only spent one night with Corinne. There was no need to alarm Chris just yet. “You’re bleeding, I’m going to get a medkit and see if  you need stitches.”  With that he simply stretched, got off the bed and left Chris lying there.  
  
Chris watched him leave in confusion. He made the mistake of trying to move and groaned. He was still floating, almost drunk from the buzz in his brain. He couldn’t move without crashing down. If he tried to close his legs, pain laced up his spine. He would just wait for Peter to come back.  
  
The wolf did and brought with him several warm clothes, a bowl of heated water and the medkit. “I’m going to clean you up, take away some of the pain and get you comfortable in the guest room.” Peter said matter-of-factly. If Chris didn't love him, he didn’t want to know.  Also, he brought some old, strong whisky which he insisted Chris drink from first.  
  
The first thing he did was turn Chris over so that he could take the splinters out of his back. He didn’t apologize for anything, he just cleaned them up. He used alcohol to treat the wounds and sutures for any bigger scraps. “No permanent damage.” He looked relieved. Chris’ shoulder had a bite from him so that was his next concern. “Lucky for you, I’m not an Alpha.” Peter muttered. “You shouldn’t have asked me to shift.”  
  
“I wanted you to,” Chris would shrug but that would really cause him to crash.  
  
He looked down at Chris’ ass and sighed. That was where he laid his hands down and drew out the pain. It took him a few moments to compose himself after that. When Peter was ready he used the warm clothes to lay over him first and cleaned and wiped where he could. He sort of sponge bathed him after that and put a little ointment on his ass. All the while he handled it stiffly as if he was a doctor tending a patient. “Think you can stand?”  
  
“Give me a minute,” Chris held up a finger and tested the waters by trying to sit. “Ugh…” Even with the pain partially taken away he had to force himself to his feet. He’d be damned if he’d let Peter carry him.

“You probably should take a shower before you get into bed. You’ll feel better. I’ll wait while you do that. I’ve already set up the guest bedroom.” Peter suggested.  
  
“Peter? What the hell’s wrong with you?” Chris asked him tersely as he started walking. The look in the wolf’s eye was odd and it was bothering Chris.  
  
“Nothing, just worried about you.” Peter shrugged and looked away. He offered Chris his arm but the hunter rejected it.  
  
“I’m a grown man, Peter.” Chris chuckled at him.  “Shower sounds great. That was perfect, Okay?”  
  
Peter nodded feeling a bit better at the praise. He was sure Chris didn’t know about what a partially shifted wolf form could do and felt awkward not saying anything. It felt like he was lying to Chris and they had an unspoken agreement. No more lies.  “Okay,” he nodded and forced a smug smile. He was good at acting. Besides, maybe he’d get lucky and that didn’t work the way legends indicated and they were okay.  
  
Chris laughed and brushed his knuckles against Peter’s cheek.  “So what about you? Don’t you have something you’d like me to do?” He turned on the water in the guest bathroom.  
  
Peter shook his head, “You’ve already given me what I want and I’m not a…”  
  
Chris glanced at him and interrupted, “I’m not either.” He was not a sub. His situation was unique brought on by his childhood which even years of therapy couldn’t fix. What could he say? His father was an asshole, everyone knew that. “I just want to do something for you too.”  
  
Like bear his pups? Peter doubted Chris had really meant what he’d said earlier. “It’s alright Christopher. I have everything that I want.”  
  
“If you say so,” Chris stretched. “I might be a while in here.”  
  
Peter nodded and gave him some privacy. He occupied his time with checking out the damage, washing himself and making Chris something to eat. It had been a strange night and one he never wanted to repeat again. Chris didn’t know how much he’d had to give up to get Scott and Derek to agree. He’d made blood promises. Sworn allegiance to Scott and given them full access to his vault of knowledge. Essentially, he’d promised not to hold any information back anymore. Knowledge was power, and he’d given that up for Chris.  
  
Chris was sound asleep and curled up in the guest bed when Peter came to check on him. He tucked the man in, kissed his forehead and headed out to his living room.  
  
_If._ ..and it was a very strong if… If a child resulted from this. What would he do? Peter mixed some whisky with alcohol because he really needed it. Would Chris reject the baby? Would he call it an abomination? If Chris did reject the baby, Peter would never be the same again. It was a chance to carry on the Hale line since Malia didn’t seem inclined to want to be a Hale.  Derek certainly didn’t seem interested in that. Derek didn’t care about the name as much he did. Was there some way he could stop a pregnancy? Did he want to stop it? How long would it take to know? He’d be a walking bundle of nerves for weeks.

He dialed Scott and Derek to assure them that Chris was indeed alright after the encounter and unlikely to ask for a repeat.  
  
The night ended with Peter asleep on the couch in the  living room.

*  
  
Peter was starting to get on Chris’ nerves. Ever since that day. He was being too nice, almost stiflingly nice. In the past, he’d only seen Peter every three or four days and now he was showing up nightly. Not for sex, just _checking up on him_ . Happening upon him too in some cases, like Chris didn’t know he was going out of his way. He understood after the first few days as it had been an irregular situation and he kind of liked the attention.  
  
After two weeks of it he was getting ready to pull his hair out. If Peter asked him one more time how he was… he was likely going to punch the wolf in the face.  
  
Not one night was he left alone. Sixteen days he’d counted it. He wondered if it had something to do with the knotting? Since then he’d fucked Peter as they normally did and he’d got his strength back but the wolf seemed worried. Constantly. No matter what Chris tried to do to get whatever was bothering him out, he wouldn’t say a word. He really needed to ask someone who would know why the heck Peter was acting so strangely.  
  
So he finally broke down and opted to pay a visit to Alan Deaton. It was going to be an uncomfortable discussion but he needed to know in order to deal with Peter.  
  
“Alan,” Chris greeted the man as he entered the clinic. And… Scott just happened to be there, taking care of a cat. “Scott.” Great.  
  
Scott looked at Chris...and immediately flushed scarlet.  
  
Deaton’s eyebrows climbed high. “It’s been a while, Chris. You don’t have any animals. You here for something else?”  
  
“I need to talk to you about werewolf behavior actually.” Chris cleared his throat. “It’s about something that hunters don’t generally keep track of.”  
  
Scott looked down at the floor then back up at Chris and down at the floor again. “Um.”  
  
“I’m fine Scott.” Chris reassured the teenager. “This is about Peter.”  
  
“What’s he done now?” Alan asked curiously.  
  
“Well.” Chris sucked in his breath. “What can you tell me about um…” God. “Oh fuck sakes. Alan, he knotted me a couple of weeks ago and he hasn’t been himself since. Scott seems fine and hasn’t been humping my door since then so what the fuck is wrong with Peter?”  
  
“I’m not sure I want to know the details.” Alan said slowly as he glanced between the two of them. “If it’s what I think your asking it depends on exactly what happened and you’re going to have to tell me.”  He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s times like these I wish I had liquor in the clinic.”  
  
“What do you mean, exactly what happened?” Chris demanded.  
  
Scott focused on gathering up the cat and taking it back to it’s cage.  
  
“Knotting is a very intimate experience for a werewolf.” Alan leaned against a cabinet. “It’s not given lightly. They have to trust you. I’m frankly surprised Peter trusts a person enough to do that. At any rate, Chris. It honestly depends on how it happened. Was he fully shifted, partially shifted, human or wolf.”   
  
“I didn’t think there was a difference?”  Chris looked surprised.  
  
“There is. If he was human or full wolf, there’s no issue. Partial or Full Werewolf? Rare occurrence, usually only happens between two werewolves.” Alan explained.  
  
Scott came back in and listened attentively. “I was human.” he offered.  
  
“He was partially shifted.” Chris refused to look down or be embarrassed. He just wanted answers, dammit.

  
“Well, that explains it.” Alan sighed. “Why he is keeping a close eye on you, that is.”  
  
“Alan…” Chris’ tone was warning. “Just tell me.”  
  
“Werewolves are fascinating creatures, Chris.” Alan gave a soft chuckle. “Peter Hale was born a werewolf. He has certain capabilities those that are bitten do not. One of them is breeding in werewolf form. As you can imagine, it generally doesn’t happen.”  
  
Scott’s eyes bulged and he had a coughing fit.

Chris stared. “You’re _joking._ I’m a _man_. I have manparts.”  
  
“You’re human. Werewolves are supernatural creatures and generally don’t have all their faculties in that form. Frankly, I’m surprised you survived. I should probably have a look at you.” Alan said the whole thing with a completely serious expression. He wasn’t kidding.  
  
“Let me get this straight…” Scott finally blurted out. “Peter thinks Mr Argent might be _pregnant_ ?”  
  
Alan just shrugged.  
  
Chris sighed as a scowl darkened his face, “I’m too old for this shit.  Also, I’m going to fucking kill him.”  
  
Scott sniffed the air as though trying to determine if it was possible and he moved closer to Chris. “I’m not sure how to smell for that,” he admitted.  
  
Chris held his ground since his first instinct was to jump back.  
  
Alan laughed softly, “Scott, you should be able to tell when he starts going through hormone changes. In about four or five weeks, there will be a heartbeat.  First couple of weeks you won’t get anything. The only way to really tell would be a pregnancy test and whether or not Chris goes through any hormonal changes. Do you feel any different?”  
  
“If you tell me I can’t drink, I’m going to skin the lot of you.” Chris grumbled. “I’m fine. I feel the same.” He did, however, let the Alpha sniff him.  “And I don’t have a fucking uterus, lest you idiots forgot.”  
  
“I don’t sense anything different.” Scott couldn’t help but nuzzle up to Chris, and sort of...paw at him.  
  
Chris sighed uncomfortably and stood there.  
  
“He smells the same as he always has.” Scott concluded.

“Scott?” Chris asked pointedly.  “Hands?…”  
  
Scott immediately took his hands off and backed away, confused by his own actions. “Sorry.” He’d been a little more handsy than he’d intended. One of his hands had wound up on Chris’ Ass, and the other caressing his neck. “I feel weird.” he admitted, “kind of like I want to protect you when I know you can easily put me down.”  
  
Chris was almost afraid to run into Derek again if Scott’s behavior was anything to go by. “Uh, I guess that’s fine...just don’t tell Peter. He hasn’t been himself ever since that night.”

When they were together, Peter barely talked about anything. He would see to Chris’ needs, make sure the man ate something and twice there had even been massages. But talk? No. And Chris had to break into his apartment in order to fix the bed because Peter was never home and not talking to the rest of the pack. It was alarming because Peter always talked, especially about himself. Now that he knew why Peter was acting like this, he knew how to confront him about it. Also, why was he never home? He’d have to find out about that too.  
  
“With regards to Peter,” Alan noted. “I can guess the reason why he hasn’t talked to  you yet about it.”  
  
“Care to share with the class?” Chris felt suddenly really tired. … and old. The idea of taking care of a child and raising them? He didn’t want that.  He had enough children to worry about.  
  
“He lost one family.” Alan explained. “Children he loved. Given your history and family, I’m sure he’s worried you’d opt to kill it.”  
  
“But Mr Argent wouldn’t ever do that!” Scott exclaimed.  
  
“Scott, call me Chris for Christ’s sake.” Chris snapped. “I’ll find him and talk to him. In the meantime, not a word to anyone.”

With that, he turned and left the clinic.  
  
*  
  
Peter finished the walk through of the latest house he’d been considering and got back into his car. Chris wasn’t showing any signs of pregnancy yet and he didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. He got into his car and drove around aimlessly for awhile until he wound up at the mall. He had several voicemails and texts but nothing that immediately needed his attention. He knew that Chris was getting pissed off at him and he wasn’t sure yet how to handle that.  
  
He called Malia and talked to her, but that hadn’t helped.  
  
Peter had never had anyone love him unconditionally except for his mother. A child would. Boy or girl, he didn’t care which. He sipped from the milkshake and stared at the jewelry store. He’d marry Chris, they’d have a house. The baby would be born. He’d watch her or him grow up and go to school. Maybe even become a True Alpha.  It sounded like a nice fairy tale but the reality of it was that there were dangers involved. Chris was human, and not young. There was a chance he might not survive. There was also a chance he wasn’t even pregnant. That didn’t mean Peter couldn’t hope and dream.  
  
He spent hours in the jewelry store, wound up buying a couple of things but no rings. One was a necklace for Malia and another a bracelet for Lydia, he always bought her something when he was at the mall.

Peter was caught while wistfully looking at toys in the baby store, his guard had been down that was his only excuse. He looked up when he felt eyes boring into the back of his head and saw Chris glaring at him from the hall outside. One look and Peter knew. Chris had found out or been told. He shrugged at Chris as he walked out of the shop and deposited his milkshake in a nearby bin. “I can explain…” he began.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Chris gripped the back of his shirt and pushed him forward. “Move.” They headed outside to where Chris’ truck was parked right next to his car. “Get in.”   
  
Peter did.  
  
“I’m not pregnant, Peter.” Chris told him with a slight frown.

“You don’t know that for sure.” Peter said dully, the news hit him harder than he thought it would.  He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or cry.  
  
Chris sighed. “I do know. I went to see Melissa and she did a whole bunch of tests. I’m not pregnant.”  
  
Peter looked so disappointed that Chris didn’t have the heart to yell at him.

“Is that _really_ what you want? A baby?” The hunter searched his eyes.  
  
“Is it wrong to want that?” Peter shrugged. He supposed it wasn’t everything.    
  
“You aren’t alone.” Chris reached over and gripped the back of Peter’s neck. “You have a child. Malia.  And you have me.” He kissed Peter soft and slow. “I can’t speak for her, but I _love_ you. I love you you idiot. I can’t imagine anyone I would rather be with but to be perfectly honest, I’m not as young as used to be. And the idea of being pregnant, well, not appealing. Not to mention I’d have to hide for nine months. But I have a solution.”

“Go on,” Peter didn’t really like hearing Chris’ answer...but he could live with it.

“Melissa said she’d bear your kid and let us raise it.”    
  
Peter stared and gave him a somewhat maniacal grin.  
  
Chris was almost sorry he’d asked. He and Melissa had talked for a good long time.

“What about Scott?”  
  
“I’ll handle Scott.” Chris gave Peter a wink. “I have a feeling the boy’s going to have a hard time saying no to me from now on.”

Peter glared at him and exhaled. “Melissa would really let me have sex with her?”  

He looked so interested in that idea that it was Chris’ turn to scowl. “Not a chance in hell, Peter. You’ll cum into a cup and thank her.”

“Argent, you are no fun.” Peter sulked. Secretly? He was thrilled. He might eventually be able to convince Chris he wasn't too old to carry pups.

He was patient.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I confess that I completely made shit up about werewolves and knotting and pregnancies... uhm. Not sorry!
> 
> Also, am not really used to Kink Fics...:)


End file.
